The present invention relates to a novel and useful holder for fixing a placard to a body.
Placards such as sports cards, identification cards, photos and the like are often desirous of being displayed by a user. In the past, application of mastic tape, safety pins, and the like have been employed to hold such placards to a body such as an article of clothing, a bulletin board, an article of furniture, and the like. Although these systems have been used on a temporary basis, there is a need for displaying placards efficiently and in a manner which exhibits versatility, permitting the placard to be moved from one body to another easily and simply. It is also important that the placard be protected from environmental effects and the normal wear and tear associated with contact of the placard by the user during the moving and fixing process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,829, 4,452,479, 5,465,426, and 5,548,847, show structures for fixing photographs and the like to hats which generally employ a transparent member and a flap which is secured either to the inside or the outside of the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,935 describes a cap visor which has a flap that raises and lowers to display a three dimensional item on the hat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,359,733, 5,359,734, 5,418,981, and 5,519,892 show various ways to attach emblems to hats using hook and pile fasteners.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,277 and 5,410,827 teach badge holders which employ transparent plates and safety pin holders to fasten the same to a body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,275 describes an identification badge which employs a plate having a pair of pins. The pins pass through a Velcro base and are held to clothing by a pair of locking members. The ultimate display is then able to be held to the garment by a rear portion which includes a mating Velcro structure, be it hook or pile.
A holder for fixing a placard to a body which is durable, and versatile would be a notable advance in the visual arts.